wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Heep
"I can't imagine why two such high-ranking wolves, wolves from the Carreg Gaer, would stop to look at my humble work." ''-Heep to Mhairie and Dearlea, Shadow Wolf, page 207'' Heep MacDuncan, was once a senior gnaw wolf to from the River Pack of the MacDuncan clan. He is now an outclanner; as he ran away to the Outermost at the end of Shadow Wolf. In Spirit Wolf, he is shown as an "alpha" of some outclanners, and is teaching them some sense of a civilized "Order". Description ﻿Heep is yellow male dire wolf without a tail. It is mentioned in Lone Wolf that his hip is also crooked. He has yellow eyes that barely have a trace of the luminous green of the true wolves of the Beyond. Heep may be a vyrrwolf ''because of that; however, it is unconfirmed. He has a black nose and a nick in his tooth, which made his gnawing very sloppy. However, as all other ''malcadhs, Heep receives his tail when the earthquake strikes during the Great Mending. Family Caila/Aliac- Mate (formerly) Abban- Birth Son History 'Lone Wolf' Heep is seen at a byrrgis, being observed by Faolan. He is nipped at and bitten for trying to get food. His name is not known at the time. Heep was also seen near the end of the book. He was ordered by Duncan MacDuncan to bring his bone with the story of the survived pup, Faolan, who has jumped over the fire trap that was set up to kill Faolan, as the clan wolves believed he had the the Foaming-Mouth disease. Heep delivered it between the chieftain and Faolan, even though the carving was not finished. Faolan disapproved of the carving Heep had made, for it was very sloppy and unfinished. 'Shadow Wolf' Heep first appears in one of the first chapters, as a sweeper in the byrrgis. Heep appears throughout the story competing in the gaddergnaw. Once, when he and the other gnaw wolves were gnawing in a circle, Edme compares the wolf definition of scrape to the cougar definition, Heep bites her on her ear, causing it to bleed and the other gnaw wolves to stand up to Heep by showing dominance to him. Later, near the end, Heep tried to blame Faolan for killing a malcadh pup. They then find out he was the culprit, and he runs into the Outermost, where he currently is living. He once attempted to destroy Thunderheart's paw bone that Faolan buried near the Salt Lagoons. Spirit Wolf Heep appears in Spirit Wolf, when he is now a father, he has one pup named Abban. His mate's name is Aliac, who is Caila. When he feels the earthquake, his tail is mended. Heep is overflowed with joy and vanity. At the end of the book, his rout is hunting Faolan when Aliac rebels, remembers who she is, and runs away with Abban to search for her two adopted daughters, Mhairie and Dearlea. Also in the end of the book Heep was following Faolan to the new place that Faolan calls the Distant Blue. 'Star Wolf' Heep is at the start of the ice bridge and discovers that Caila (known to him as Aliac) and Faolan have gone on to the Distant Blue, then remembers his past. In chapter seven it is confirmed that he is on the ice bridge by Zanouche and Eelon. In chapter ten he is seen making plans to kill Faolan and Calia. In chapter thirteen one of the narwhales has clawmarks that Abban said that Heep had made. Then Zanouche says that Heep and his rout are very close. In chapter eighteen Heep and Bevan capture Abban which leads to a battle where he loses his tail, and is killed by Old Tooth. Personality Heep is a gnaw wolf who is missing his tail. He is also described by most wolves as too humble, even for a gnaw wolf. Heep holds a grudge against Faolan and thinks of himself as better. According to Faolan, one of his teeth used for slicing is chipped so that it leaves a mark in bone and makes a noise that annoys Faolan during the gaddergnaw. ''Heep does this to make sure Faolan gets the lowest score during the ''byrrgis, believing that only a member of the MacDuncan clan could ever be elected to join the watch. When, in truth, Faolan is a member of the MacDuncan clan. The reason Heep thinks he isn't is that Faolan was born outside of the border, so in Heep's eye, Faolan is not a true MacDuncan. Faolan also gnaws better then any other gnaw wolf and the story bone carved in the gaddergnaw by the gnaw wolves counts more than the byrrgis . Heep thought that if he could get rid of Faolan, he could have a chance of winning. Later, he frames Faolan for the death of a newborn malcadh. The Sark reveals that Heep is the culprit because his teeth left marks on the bones. He runs away and tries to destroy Thunderheart's bone in revenge as it was precious to Faolan. Faolan finds him with two Outclanners and her and Gwynneth drive them away. In Spirit Wolf however, when the earthquake strikes, Heep's tail is mended back. Heep is overflowed with joy and happiness and flicks it back and forth while his mate, Aliac/Caila, spends hours grooming it. Death Heep was stabbed by Old Tooth in Star Wolf. Afterwards, Faolan's brigade climbed on top of the narwhales as sharks and other fish fed on Heep's body. Trivia *On the cover of Shadow Wolf, Heep is thought to be the wolf displayed in the background behind Faolan. This would be logical, since Heep is against Faolan throughout the story. However, some fans believe that on the back of the book in the bottom right corner there is a tail, but it could also be Heep's hind leg, which is more likley. *As stated by K.L. in the Authors Note for'' Shadow Wolf, Heep is based off the fictional Uriah Heep, created by Charles Dickens in his masterpiece ''David Copperfield. She also notes that Uriah Heep is, "one of the most obnoxious characters in fiction." *Heep's mate is Aliac, or known before as Caila. He has a pup named Abban. *Revealed by Lasky herself, Heep may be a vyrrwolf. *It is said that Heep has yellow eyes, the color of hagsfiends' and vyrrwolves' eyes, rather than the green eyes of other wolves. *He was mentioned in ''Lone Wolf ''to have a crooked hip as well as no tail, but this was not mentioned again in later books. *In the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, it is stated that when the ember is retrieved only watch wolves would be mended. However, in Spirit Wolf, Heep regains his tail. Category:Wolves Category:Outclanners Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Malcadhs Category:Males Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Outclanner Category:Main Characters Category:Characters that have killed another character of the same species Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Antagonists Category:Mended Wolves Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Deceased Characters